villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
National Secessionist Forces
The National Secessionist Forces (NSF) is a constitutionalist insurrection organization founded and led by Leon Woods against the US government and is a separatist movement stationed in the Midwest and East Coast. The NSF is classified as a terrorist organization by both the US government and UNATCO and is the successor to the New Sons of Freedom. They are the first primary antagonists in the first part of Deus Ex and their status can remain that way depending on the player's decision. History Early Years The NSF itself is the successor to the New Sons of Freedom, an anti-government constitutionalist insurrection organization that operated in the West Coast of the United States and attempted to have them secede from the Union. In 2031 the Northwest Secessionist Forces was the original name for the group and was founded one year after a major earthquake hit the west coast of the United States and submerged most of southern California underwater. The US government had declared all remaining areas of the west coast disaster areas and soon in 2031 Utah and Texas had been taken over by various paramilitary groups and had declared independence from the US in response to the authoritarian style rule that the US was under. Soon Washington State, Oregon, Montana, Idaho, and Wyoming had all been taken over by NSF troops and supported the call for secession and led to the start of the Northwest War. In response to this, the US government had declared martial law and all attempts at secession had failed and the NSF had fled underground and remained hidden for years. In 2042 the NSF under the name of the National Secessionist Forces, had re-emerged in response to the signing of the Sporting Weapons Act effectively abolishing the Second Amendment and the confiscation of all firearms in civilian possession. The newly formed NSF leader Leon Woods had soon took to the national stage announcing the NSF's refusal to give up their weapons and began to launch a new insurgency. The goal of the insurgency was to overthrow the US government and restore the nation's right to keep and bear arms and caused both the US Government and the United Nations but due to the authoritarian rule that the US government had became, the American people saw them as liberators and soon the UNATCO had declared war on the NSF in 2042. As the insurgency waged on, other groups such as Silhouette (a French insurrection organization) and various other paramilitary and secret organizations had supported the NSF but in 2045 Leon Woods was killed in a famous last stand but the group continued to exist. Events in Deus Ex By the year 2052, the NSF along with various other Separatist militant organizations are at war with UNATCO. The NSF soon discovers that a cure to the Grey Death known as Ambrosia, is being redistributed to the upper class and restricts the poorer/lower class from getting the only known cure. In response, NSF Separatists begin to launch various attacks against shipments of Ambrosia to give to the lower class to incite as much support as possible. The NSF has gained massive popular support amongst the nation's lower class and is operating in Texas which is describes as a war zone in an e-mail. Structure Leaders Juan Lebedev is the current acting leader of the NSF. He is also the main financial backer and supporter of the organization and has even given them the LaGuardia Airport which is the organization's current headquarters. Other leaders include colonels and commanding officers who act as lower-ranking leaders of the NSF and help keep the organization intact. Ideology The National Secessionist Forces appear to follow a form of American Nationalism as their main political ideology. Their main goal is to overthrow the Government of the United States and restore the US Constitution after it was repealed by the government due to being under the control of the Majestic-12 organization. The NSF Itself is joined by mainly other separatist/secessionist organizations and militant groups who all have the same goal. Resources The National Secessionist Forces are armed with standard issue firearms and other average weapons as typical for a militia. NSF Operatives often wear light combat armor and are usually armed with 10MM Pistols, Sawed-off Shotguns, and basic Assault Rifles when NSF Operatives are first encountered in the game. They have low health but are usually seen in large numbers. The NSF has vast public support from the lower classes of Americans who are desperate for help and the NSF acts as their savior. Notable Members *Leon Woods - Founder & Original leader (deceased) *Juan Lebedev - Financial Backer & Current Leader *Leo Gold - Colonel *Paul Denton - Nano-Augmented Operative *JC Denton - Nano-Augmented Operative *Harley Filben - Informant *JoJo Fine - Pimp, Drug Dealer and Associate *Miguel - Operative & POW *Mercenary Thugs - Operatives & Military Personal Gallery Nsf dude.JPG|NSF Separatist Nsfunatco.png|NSF and UNATCO Forces fighting in Hell's Kitchen, New York Category:Anti-Villain Category:Conspirators Category:Organizations Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Pawns Category:Redeemed Category:Scapegoat Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Military Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Murderer Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Necessary Evil Category:Propagandists Category:Criminals Category:Gaolers Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Tragic Category:Grey Zone Category:Provoker Category:Male Category:Smugglers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Oppressors Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Deus Ex Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Saboteurs